A Choice Between Dream or Reality
by purple-snowbunny
Summary: 'I close my eyes and dream of you and then I realize that there's more to life than just bitterness and lies.' Serge and Kid are separated after the final battle but he's given the opportunity to meet her again... but for what reason? ..no flames, please!
1. Chapter 1 A whole new adventure

Serge strives to achieve something that would change what people think of him. It's just too hard to grasp! He desires to fulfill his dream, but then he realizes that he must also face reality.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters - Squaresoft does!!! Go squaresoft! Go squaresoft! Heehee.  
  
~ Purple-snowbunny here!!! I edited it. When I read it again, I didn't like some parts. I had to fix it. Hehe! I think it sounds better now. Please enjoy! :}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"We will meet again someday. I promise."  
  
These words keep echoing in my head. I don't remember who said them. I don't remember to whom these words were meant for. I only remember her voice, with a hint of sadness, regret, and surely, love all at the same time.  
  
Everyday, I hear her voice. Everyday, it gets louder and louder, as if she was getting closer to me. Then again, I think it is I who is nearing her. Everyday, I try to remember to whom this voice belonged to.  
  
A dream - one to remind me of my past. Such strange things took place in that dream. I recall a girl with me. Together we fought with all our might in a world lack of emotion. Once we were able to defeat whatever it was we were going against, the girl and I were enveloped in a warm, bright light. The next thing I could remember was that I ended up here - back in my home. I traveled back into my world - back to the Village of Arni.  
  
I had no choice but to wake up and face reality.  
  
"Wake up, Serge!"  
  
I struggled to get back to sleep.  
  
"I said WAKE UP, sleepyhead! I have some chores I need you to do for me."  
  
I sighed. I knew that I couldn't stay in bed forever. I opened my eyes, blinking, and focused on the lady in front of me.  
  
Suddenly, my head started to hurt terribly. I placed my hands on my head and tried to get it to stop aching. At that moment, I had a vision (at least, I think it was). I saw the same girl in my dreams - she was reaching out to me. Holding out her hand. Did she want me to come with her? As soon as I took hold of her hand, everything started to blur. I was once again in my room. This time, the lady was crowding over me; looking at me with worry filled in her big, brown eyes.  
  
"Don't worry.I'm okay.I just felt a little headache." I tried to smile, but it was no use trying to hide the pain I felt.  
  
She didn't say anything for a while but continued wiping off the sweat on my face. After getting me a cold glass of water, she left the room. I heard her talk in a faint whisper:  
  
"It is finally time, my son. It is time for me to say goodbye. The same goodbye I gave to your father before he left this world."  
  
She quietly closed the door and left me stunned. I was surprised that she said that to me. I was baffled. I didn't understand! I heard a faint sob and fell asleep thinking of what she meant.  
  
It was later that day when I woke up again. I didn't bother to eat neither breakfast nor lunch.I wasn't hungry.  
  
As soon as I was going to go out of the house, I spotted a small note saying:  
  
Today, the course of your life has changed. The fates have lost track of that single thread that would hold you back. You have been left alone to choose a life of your own. You were given a destiny that was meant to defeat the fates and free the people from their control.  
  
I was even more confused than ever. I couldn't believe it. Or is it because I didn't want to believe it? I told myself that this could have only been a very bad joke, but something told me that I was only lying to myself - that I would have to - (sooner or later) face my destiny and the reality of all that would ensue. I now found it hard to distinguish what this was. Is it only a dream? Or is this reality?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-- Please, no flames!!! This is my first EVER fic. I'm gonna put up some more chapters so the title would have more relation to the story. Requests and comments are welcome! How else could I improve it?  
  
~ Purple-snowbunny :} 


	2. Chapter 2 Journey through time

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters - Squaresoft does!!! Go squaresoft! Go squaresoft! Heehee.  
  
~ purple-snowbunny: I edited this one, too! :}  
Chapter 2  
All I wanted to do then was to be left alone. I needed to think by myself - which is something that I needed to get used to. I started dragging myself to the beach. As I was leaving the one village where I grew up, I looked back again. After all, I might not be able to see it again. I tried to stop myself from thinking unenthusiastically. Of course I would come back! I had so many things inside of me that want to just burst out - too many things and so little time.  
  
I stared for a while at our little hut. I felt at peace just silently staring longingly at it. Just then, the window slowly flopped open and someone peeped outside. My mother still had tears sliding down her cheeks. I waved at her and she waved back. I smiled a bit and so did she. She gave a nod and mouthed: Be careful.  
  
I felt more reassured when I left. I strode along a shortcut that my childhood friend, Leena, and only I knew about. I figured out about this place when I was still very small. I went out exploring, got lost, and luckily found myself here. Then, I kept on going straight and I arrived at Opassa Beach. From there, I knew my way home. Straight away, I told Leena about the path and whenever we would go to the beach, we would secretly pass here and be sure that no one else would ever find out about it.  
  
I finally found myself in the familiar setting. I knew that I had arrived at the beach. I took off my shoes and felt the sand going 'Squish! Squish!' between my toes as I strolled along the coast. So many memories were masked or hidden beneath this sand. These were memories that either made you laugh, or just feel like breaking down and crying.  
  
I sat down a little further away from where the waves crashed, rocking back and forth on that blue, serene cradle that flowed eternally with water appearing almost black because of the night. I felt something wriggle beneath me. The ground started to shake and I jumped up, astonished at what I saw. I remember. I remember this portal. It looked a bit different. It didn't glow green like it used to. This time, it glowed red.  
  
I pondered for a while, thinking that it would possibly be able to send me to another world like it had used to before.  
  
"You'll never know unless you try," I said out loud. I braced myself and jumped into the wormhole. A blinding light overwhelmed me as I was engulfed into it. I kept on falling, and as I fell, different people flashed before me. I seem to still remember their names: Karsh, Nikki, Lynx, Mikki, and everyone else. The last one looked strangely proverbial. She had long, braided blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was that girl - the girl I kept on dreaming of. She was the one who had said that we would meet someday soon.  
  
"OW!" I fell onto a hard surface. I seemed to have reached the bottom of this . . . pit. And, boy, was I glad to know that. I was starting to fall asleep while I was falling . . .  
  
I found myself standing in a cave - more like a tunnel with a floor that looked like the clouds during sunrise. I kept on walking until I reached a fork. Which way should I go? Left or right?  
  
"Great . . . Another opportunity to make a decision myself," I said, sarcastically.  
  
I chose the road to the left and walked close to the walls feeling the air, pressing against my hand. I've never felt as light-headed as this before. I felt like I could just stay here forever. Unexpectedly, I reached a dead end. I anticipated that there would be some kind of hidden door. I felt around but was unsuccessful. I decided to take the other road instead. Maybe that one would lead me to the exit. I returned to the fork and took the road to the right. The same thing happened - another dead end. Where else was there that I haven't discovered or been to yet? I sat there staring at the opposite end. What was there that I could do? After a while of diminutive panic, I spotted something glittering under the rays of the sun.  
  
I managed to let out a "What the . . .?", because right then and there, that something was glowing. I decided to walk nearer the watch-a-ma-call- it and touched it. It glowed even brighter then. All of a sudden, a black hole appeared underneath me. I was being sucked in - AGAIN. "This is getting pretty tiring," I thought.  
  
The end of chapter 2!! Uh, I don't know what to write anymore. Please give me some ideas on the next chapter!! Don't flame me!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 A Stranger in Strangeness

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters - Squaresoft does!!! Go squaresoft! Go squaresoft! Heehee.  
  
~ Purple-snowbunny: New chapter!! Kyo-chan!! Thanks for the suggestion! It really helped. :} . . . I really like quotes . . . maybe I should put a quote in each chapter . . . hmmm . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
|Chapter 3|  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" Never follow in someone else's footsteps. Instead, make your own."  
  
Author Unknown ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I fell painfully on my side and after a while, regained consciousness. I got up from an awkward position and struggled to walk. A wave of soaring pain was felt throughout my whole body whenever I would step on my left foot. I guess I broke my ankle or something because of the fall . . . good thing I was able to bring some medicine before I left. I gulped it down and soon, I felt tremendously better.  
  
It was only then that I started to become aware of my surroundings. Where was I?  
  
There were a few sturdy-looking huts (translation: shops, houses). They had doors that would fly back whenever I would go near them (trans: those automatic doors) and some, whenever I would push or pull on them, made tinkling sounds (trans: sometimes, the doors have bells attached to it). I had to admit . . . I was very surprised at this . . . there was nothing like this at home . . . and . . . I had plenty of fun . . .  
  
As I sauntered further along a stone path going uphill, I saw several other structures, bigger than the ones I saw just now (trans: tall buildings). This area was swarming with strange but colorful . . . carriages (trans: cars), and people wearing awkward clothes. I was surprised yet again at the several colorful lights making up something in Gibberish . . . it must be some kind of language . . . (trans: billboards, neon lights; Gibberish - English ~purple-snowbunny: Serge has a different written language, remember?)  
  
I noticed that the place, compared to my home world, had a totally different impression surrounding the place. I could just feel it within me . . . this was a different world - very different from the one I left. Just then, a man brushed past my shoulder. He seemed vaguely familiar. He was wearing a long coat and a hat that overlooked his eyes, making it impossible for me to recognize who it was. I know I had met him before . . . he had the same essence that I was made up of . . . just that . . . it was darker. So, I made up my mind and I decided to pursue the stranger.  
  
It seemed like several hours of pursuing took place. Finally, he stopped at one particularly large structure. He went through doors that forever turn round and round (trans: those revolving doors at hotels). I stayed outside for a good 10 seconds and was determined to go through those doors as well. 'Just follow his example. Follow what he did . . .'  
  
The stranger, as if he knew that I was actually following him, but never actually looking at me, sort of beckoned me to tag along with him into the structure. And so, due to my brimming inquisitiveness, that is exactly what I intended to do.  
  
I motioned toward the door and slipped myself in. I walked along until I reached the large enough space where there was no glass blocking the way. I was too slow and uncertain, so I missed several chances to get out of this forever revolving door. By now, I was fidgeting and banging my fists on the glass until I was right in front of that gap again and shot out like a gun. Currently, considerable amounts of people were staring in my direction, curious to see what the noise was all about.  
  
I spotted the man again, by the moving stairs (trans: escalator) that led up to the next floor. He was slowly climbing up and I followed, jumping at the last step. I spotted several corridors. I continued walking on and bumped into a lady, wearing a red vest, with a matching hat and skirt. She was coming out of one of the rooms.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" She looked at me strangely.  
  
"Oh, yes, please! Have you seen a man, wearing a long coat and a - " I stopped suddenly because, out of the blue, there he was . . . the stranger was at the end of the aisle, about to enter one of the rooms. I murmured a hurried "Never mind . . . thanks, anyway, " to the lady and broke into a run in an attempt to catch up to him before he locked me out.  
  
"Wait!!! Wait!!" I shouted. He heard my desperate cries and opened the door once again. Eventually, as if everything was slowed down, I reached him just in time. Then, he said in a deep, mysterious tone, "So . . . finally, you've come."  
  
Is it just me? Or have I actually seen some whiskers peeping out of his still indecipherable face? He motioned me to come inside and offered me a cup of black liquid (trans: coffee). I did accept his offer rather reluctantly. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~purple-snowbunny: Bwahahaha!!! 


End file.
